


A Christmas Conversation

by Settiai



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-26
Updated: 2003-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a conversation with his sister on Christmas 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Conversation

There was a bittersweet smile on Tony's face as he stared down at his younger sister, while the expression he wore lacked its usual cheer.

"Merry Christmas, Jenny. I'm sorry that it's been so long since I came by."

As the wind howled around them, he shivered ever so slightly.

"I hope that you realize that I didn't mean all of the things that I said back then."

As the silence rang in his ears, Tony let out a tired sigh and slowly turned away.

"I'll visit you again soon."

Behind him, the cold wind blew around a marble stone.


End file.
